


風を食む

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s)





	風を食む

貴方だけ 貴方だけ  
この希望をわからないんだ  
売れ残りの心でいい  
僕にとっては美しい  
——ヨルシカ《風を食む》

*  
收拾好东西从图书馆出来时，夜幕早已降临。初夏时节的晚风一扫日间的暑气，甚至带着一丝凉意。

“已经这个时间了啊……期末还真是难熬……”

诗音后知后觉地抬手摸了摸发出抗议的肚子，盘算着回家路上顺便去趟便利店随意解决一下晚饭。

“欢迎光临——”

时间已近九点，便利店内食品货架上的商品寥寥无几。诗音在冷藏柜前驻足，货架上仅剩的一个饭团贴着打折标签，孤零零地等待着闭店时间的到来。

诗音伸手拿下这最后一个饭团，冰冷的温度顺着包装传递到指尖，逐渐蔓延开来。

居然和一个滞销饭团产生共鸣，还真像是自己会做出来的事。诗音自嘲地笑了笑，转身走去收银台结账。

*  
期末季的日常无非就是教室——图书馆——公寓之间三点一线的无限往复，每一天似乎都只是前一天的复制粘贴。

这一天也一如往常。开馆时间刚过，诗音就走进了图书馆，却发现自己的惯常座位边上已经有人落座。

略带天然卷的黑发让人忍不住有些好奇手感如何，一副黑框眼镜架在挺直的鼻梁上，从侧面还可以看见纤长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作而轻颤。这位捷足先登的陌生人似乎正专注于手中厚厚的书本，浑然未觉有人靠近。

就在诗音犹豫着要不要另换一个旁边没人的座位时，越来越多的学生陆续进入了图书馆。期末季的图书馆座位总是相当宝贵，而且想到要离开早已习惯的位置另寻去处也让诗音心生退意。踌躇一番之后，她还是在原本的座位上坐了下来。

*  
轻轻活动了一下由于久坐低头而有些僵硬的颈椎，诗音悄悄瞥了一眼邻座。对方依然保持着原本的姿势，时不时翻动着手中的书页。

好厉害的集中力……不知道是在看什么书？

从诗音的角度望过去，只能看到书页上密密麻麻的文字。将不知不觉探出脑袋的好奇心压回去，诗音拍拍自己的脸颊振作精神，再次投入到期末论文的写作之中。

*  
原本以为只不过是擦肩而过的一日限定邻座而已，没想到第二天走进图书馆时，熟悉的身影再次映入眼帘。

随后的第三天、第四天、第五天也是如此。

渐渐地，诗音习惯了这位固定邻座的存在，每天走进图书馆时看见对方的身影似乎成了一件理所当然的事情。

尽管从来没有过任何交流，从每日不经意的观察之中，诗音逐渐在心中勾勒出了这位邻座的形象。

戴眼镜和不戴眼镜时的气质微妙地有些不同。偶尔摘下眼镜休息时，可以清晰地看见翡翠绿色的瞳孔。

似乎总是在看文学相关的书籍。待在图书馆时，往往不是在看书就是在写论文。除了午休时间之外，基本上可以保持专注一整天。

随身携带的物品全都整理得井井有条。从摊开的笔记本上可以看到工整清晰的字迹，正如他本人一般透露出一股冷静沉稳的气质。

明明只是座位相邻的素不相识的陌生人，却忍不住产生了已经认识很久的错觉，人的习惯真是一种神奇的东西。

之后的一天早晨，当诗音再次不出意外在图书馆看见这位邻座的身影时，忍不住在心中如此感叹。

*  
“诶？好奇怪，到底去哪儿了……”

先是在书桌底下搜寻了一圈，随后又将房间各处都翻找了一遍，最终诗音不得不接受了这个事实：平常挂在包上的挂件不知什么时候被弄丢了。

虽然说不上是什么特别珍贵的物件，但毕竟是自己心爱的角色的谷子，不小心弄丢了还是相当心痛。

“唉……陪了自己这么久的挂件就这样不见了……看来下次在包上挂东西得多注意点才行……”

有些懊恼地盯着此时显得空荡荡的书包拉链，诗音不由得深深叹了口气。

*  
诗音一如既往地来到图书馆，今天的座位上却多了一样东西。

桌面中央端端正正地放着一个小物件，诗音略带困惑地走近一看，发现正是昨天自己苦苦搜寻却不得的挂件。

简直就像是被精灵暗中送回自己身边一样，挂件上的角色依旧展露着灿烂的笑颜，似乎昨天的一切都只是一场幻觉。

诗音小心翼翼地拿起失而复得的挂件捧在手心，同时半是喜悦半是疑惑地环视了一圈图书馆，不知是哪位神秘好心人如此精准地以这种方式将挂件交还给自己。

熟悉而又陌生的邻座依然和往常一样，全神贯注地翻阅着手中的书本。不过或许是因为今天诗音在桌边伫立良久，他若有所觉地停下翻书的动作，侧头看了过来。

“那个挂件，昨天掉在椅子底下了。我记得是你平时挂在包上的东西，所以就捡起来放在桌上了。”

对方突然开口说话，着实让诗音愣了一下。尽管做了将近两周的邻座，这似乎是第一次听见他说话。在那双清澈的翡翠绿色眼眸的注视之下，诗音一时间有些慌乱。

“啊，谢谢你！昨天回去之后找了好久，原来是掉在图书馆了……真是帮了大忙。”

对方微微一笑，摆了摆头示意不用客气。笑意使得原本平静无波的眼眸如同波光粼粼的湖面般泛起阵阵涟漪，激起的波纹似乎一直蔓延到诗音心中。

*  
“嗯？弄丢的挂件这么快就找回来了吗？”

“对，正好被图书馆里坐在我旁边的同学给捡到了。”

诗音趴在床上有一搭没一搭地和好友聊着天，视线恰好扫过书包上失而复得的挂件，嘴角不由得勾起一抹笑意。

“哇，那还真幸运，找回来就好！”

“是呀，还好找回来了。对了，阳奈，之前说好了要带我参观你们学校，你没有忘记吧？”

听到诗音的问话后，电话那头阳奈的声音突然可疑地透出一丝心虚。

“说到这个！我正想问你，想不想去看排球比赛？据说这两天你们学校的排球队会过来打友谊赛，说不定会有你认识的人喔。”

“不太可能吧，除了班级同学和社团成员之外我基本上就没认识过其他人了……怎么了，突然提到排球比赛？”

阳奈突如其来的提议让诗音有些摸不着头脑，她从床上支起身子，手指漫不经心地敲打着手机屏幕。

“啊哈哈哈……其实是这样的……今天突然想起来，有个人体动态练习的作业马上就要交了！可我还一笔都没有动，再不抓紧的话就惨了……那门课的老师可凶了呜呜呜……”

“我说你啊……好歹把作业给记清楚吧……真是拿你没办法……你有事要忙的话，参观就等下次再说也没关系啦。”

从阳奈的语调中就可以想象出她此时惨兮兮的模样，对于好友的不着调诗音早已习以为常，她无奈地叹了口气，抬手揉了揉额角。

“对不起！这次是紧急情况，我下次一定好好记清楚！这个作业三两下就能画好，我们就去体育馆看一眼，搞定之后我就带你去参观学校！”

“那我就姑且信你这一回，你可别放我鸽子喔。”

“不会不会，你就放心吧，敬请期待天才画家阳奈的精彩表现！”

*  
结果约定当天，天才画家阳奈不仅险些睡过头错过见面时间，还在走去体育馆的途中频频迷路。

“真是的……我都要怀疑你究竟是不是这个学校的学生了……”

在诗音满是质疑的眼神注视之下，阳奈讪笑着挠了挠后脑勺。

“哎呀，你又不是不知道，我像是那种没事经常往体育馆跑的人吗？所以不认识路也是情有可原嘛！”

看着理不直气也壮的阳奈，诗音竟不知如何出言反驳，只得伸手推着她赶紧去找路。

两人走进体育馆时，比赛已经开始。阳奈拖着诗音在前排找了位子坐下，随即掏出画具，摆出一副专心作画的架势来。

看这样子阳奈一时半会儿显然无暇理会自己，诗音将视线转向球场。这还是第一次在现场看排球比赛，对于向来和运动无缘的自己来说，就连对比赛规则的了解也只是前一天晚上临时补习一番的成果。

看着球场上为了接球、传球、击球而四处跑动的选手们，满溢而出的青春热血气息仿佛无形地将他们与自己阻隔在两个截然不同的世界。

诗音脑海中不由得回响起入学典礼上的校长致辞：“在此我衷心希望在座各位都能度过充实而有意义的大学生活。”

充实而有意义啊……说的就是这样的生活吧？可惜这种词从来就跟自己搭不上边。

明明是来看比赛的，一不小心又陷入了消极思考模式，诗音赶紧甩了甩脑袋，赶走脑海中的胡思乱想，定睛看向球场上的选手们。

*  
“诶？那个是……”

球场上穿着五号球衣的选手的身影与印象中图书馆邻座的身影重合起来，一时间让诗音怀疑自己是否出现了幻觉。直到瞥见对方那标志性的翡翠绿色瞳孔，诗音才惊讶地意识到自己并没有认错人。

总觉得原本的文学少年形象被颠覆了……对于邻座的这一新认识所带来的冲击过大，不知不觉间诗音已经将全副注意力都集中在观察对方的一举一动上。

得益于前排和球场之间的近距离，从这个角度甚至可以看清汗水顺着对方的面部线条滑落，随着奔跑跳跃的动作四肢隐隐显出的肌肉线条也清晰可见。

或许是诗音专注的目光引起了观察对象本人的注意，休息时间原本正在喝水的“邻座同学”突然停下动作，转头朝诗音所坐的方向看过来。

啊，视线，不小心对上了。

诗音心头一惊，正打算装作若无其事地移开目光，对方却意想不到地朝自己点头致意了。

这出乎意料的展开让诗音有些手足无措，神思恍惚了一阵才反应过来自己还没给出回应，赶紧抬手轻轻挥了挥。对方似乎轻笑了一下，随后就被队友叫走了。

原来他也记得我啊……

这意料之外的发现让一抹笑意不知不觉间悄悄攀上诗音的嘴角。

*  
难熬的期末季过去之后，终于迎来了万众期待的暑假。不过对于诗音来说，暑假生活仅仅等同于整日宅在家里与空调为伴，偶尔被阳奈拖出去进行光合作用。

百无聊赖地瘫在沙发上看电视时，或是趴在床上无意义地刷手机时，那位“邻座同学”的身影时不时就会乘虚而入浮现在诗音的脑海之中。

无论是在图书馆里凝神阅读的样子，还是在球场上挥洒汗水的样子，在诗音自己都没有意识到的时候，脑海中早已印满了对方的身影。

期末季过去之后，肯定没人会每天去图书馆了吧，更别说还和上学期坐在同一个座位……以后应该也没机会再见面了……

尽管这么想着，诗音还是在新学期开学第一天路过图书馆时下意识迈步走了进去。

轻车熟路地走向上学期期末的惯常座位，远远便看见，无论是那个座位还是邻座，都早有陌生人落座。

果然不应该有什么奇怪的期待……

诗音自嘲地笑了笑，转身离开了图书馆。

*  
放假真是让人身心怠惰的元凶。一边如此感叹一边打着哈欠，诗音打算趁着课间去自动贩卖机买罐咖啡，以防自己后半节课上在睡魔面前败下阵来。

原本打定主意买罐咖啡就回教室，一到自动贩卖机前，还是没忍住被琳琅满目的各色饮料所诱惑。

“玫瑰花茶？是新出的口味吗？忍不住想试试……可是不喝咖啡的话，后半节课估计会撑不住睡着……啊——好难抉择！”

正当诗音在自动贩卖机前举棋不定时，身后突然传来似曾相识的声音。

“如果决定不了的话，要不要试试第三个选项？我推荐这个红茶。”

诗音惊讶地回过头，一下子撞进了一双令人怀念的翡翠绿色的眼眸之中。

“好久不见。”

“啊，是你……”

这出乎意料的重逢让诗音一时不知作何反应，对方似乎看出了她的踌躇，率先开口打破了短暂的沉默。

“之前一直没有自我介绍，失礼了。我是赤苇京治，文学部二年生。”

“啊，说起来之前一直不知道你的名字……我叫宫本诗音，社会学部三年生。”

“原来是前辈。”

“哈哈，我看起来没有前辈的样子吗？”

“没这回事，宫本前辈。”

明明平时在社团里也会被称呼“前辈”，此时从赤苇口中吐出的“前辈”二字却莫名让诗音有些不好意思起来。为了掩饰自己的不自在，她装作不经意地转向自动贩卖机。

“你刚才推荐的是这个红茶吗？”

“嗯，这个红茶的口感和香气都不错，如果前辈感兴趣的话可以试一下。”

“那就——决定喝这个吧。”

手捧温热的红茶挥别了赤苇，暖流仿佛透过指尖流经全身，诗音迈着轻快的步伐回到教室。

至于红茶并没有起到提神效果，导致诗音最终还是不小心在课上睡着，那就是另一回事了。

*  
“下周就要正式演出了……啊——不管参加过多少次演出果然还是会紧张——”

放下手中的小提琴，诗音做了几次深呼吸，试图驱散向自己袭来的焦躁感。为了转换一下心情，她打开琴房的窗户，将视线投向窗外养护得当的葱茏树木，正巧看见不远处一个熟悉的身影沿着林间小径朝这边走来。

“诶？那不是……”

对方似乎也注意到了诗音，略微改变了前进的方向，径直走到窗边。

“宫本前辈，好巧。”

“啊，赤苇同学，下午好。”

视线不着痕迹地掠过放置在桌上的小提琴，赤苇再次看向诗音。

“前辈会拉小提琴吗？”

“嗯，小时候开始学的，不知不觉就拉到了现在。”

“很厉害呢，宫本前辈。”

听到赤苇这么说，诗音连忙摆摆手。

“没什么大不了的，只能算是小小的兴趣爱好罢了。”

“前辈太谦虚了。希望有机会可以听到前辈的演奏。”

“你想听的话现在就可以喔？不过你可不要抱太大期望比较好。”

听到诗音这么说，赤苇神色为之一亮，眼神中显出真挚的期待。

“那就麻烦前辈了。”

诗音转身拿起桌上的小提琴和琴弓，深深吸了口气，随后轻轻闭上眼睛。

琴弓轻触琴弦的那一刻，仿佛悄然无声地施展了魔法，伴随着指尖在琴弦上轻盈地舞动，悠扬的乐声流淌在空气中。

一曲终了，诗音缓缓睁开眼睛，抬眼便望见赤苇倚在窗边，眼带笑意静静注视着自己。她有些局促地放下琴，搜寻着能够打破这片寂静的话题。

“这是……罗德第七协奏曲，我很喜欢这首曲子。”

“很美的曲子，非常适合前辈。”

闻言，诗音不禁面上一红。

“赤苇同学你这么捧场，会让我不好意思的。”

“我只是实话实说而已。”

看着得到赞扬之后越发手足无措的诗音，赤苇嘴角轻扬，体贴地转移了话题。

“前辈是管弦乐团的成员吗？之前有在公告栏看到海报说是下周有演出，前辈也会参加吗？”

诗音悄悄松了口气，神情恢复如常。

“嗯，最近正在加紧练习演出曲目。”

“那我会记得去看的。”

“诶——你这么说会让我更加紧张的——”

面对重又慌乱起来的诗音，赤苇再次展颜一笑。

“前辈可以对自己更有信心一点，我期待着前辈在舞台上的表现。”

*  
终于到了演出当日，和其他管弦乐团成员一同在舞台上站定后，怀着自己尚且没有意识到的期待，诗音的目光下意识地在台下的观众之中逡巡。

啊，真的来了啊……

对上那双熟悉的翡翠绿色眼眸，一阵暖意不可遏制地在心底蔓延开来。

*  
演出结束后，诗音回到后台换下演出服，和其他成员一同收拾好器材，提着琴盒走出礼堂。

刚走到礼堂门外，首先闯入眼帘的便是手捧花束的赤苇。

“前辈辛苦了，真是一场精彩的演出。”

“啊，谢谢！这个……是给我的吗？”

赤苇微笑着颔首，将手中的花束递到不知所措的诗音面前。玛格丽特那娇柔的花瓣在午后的阳光下散发出柔和的光辉，在微风吹拂下轻轻颤动的花蕊正如此刻诗音的心绪一般。

“在我眼里，舞台上的前辈像是星星一样闪闪发光。所以宫本前辈，再对自己多一些信心也没关系喔。”

赤苇或许不知道，对于诗音来说，此刻眼含笑意说出这句话的他，也像是星星一样闪闪发光。  
*  
“今天时间也不早了，正好也懒得做饭，就在便利店随便买点什么吧……”

这么想着，诗音走进便利店。不知是不是命运的捉弄，货架上又只剩下一个饭团，贴在包装上的打折标签仿佛在对同样形单影只的诗音惺惺相惜地挥手。

伸手拿下这个饭团，诗音口中不禁溢出一声叹息。

“宫本前辈？”

熟悉的声音打断了思绪，诗音惊讶地抬头，出现在自己面前的是意想不到的人。

“赤苇同学？你怎么在这里？”

“刚才正好看到前辈走了进来，想着至少打声招呼……”

赤苇略微歪了歪脑袋，瞥了一眼诗音手中的饭团。

“前辈该不会打算晚饭只吃一个饭团吧？”

顺着赤苇的视线，诗音也低头看向手中的饭团，嘴角勾起一丝自嘲的弧度。

“赤苇同学，你知道吗？我一直觉得自己和这个被剩下的饭团很像，孤零零地等着闭店时间，好像永远也没有尽头……“

“这个饭团也好，宫本前辈也好，都没有被剩下，只是等待的时间有点长而已。”

说着，赤苇伸手轻轻握住诗音捧着饭团的手，透过手背传来的阵阵暖意让手心中的凉意消融于无形之中。

“一起去吃寿喜锅怎么样？甜甜的热乎乎的东西可以让人打起精神。这个饭团就留作明天的早饭吧。”

“嗯，走吧。”

如果最终能够和你相遇的话，在此之前的漫长等待，感觉也不坏。


End file.
